Swings — Качели
by Synant
Summary: Дадли будет ждать его на площадке рядом с качелями.


Гарри восемь. И он знает, что Дадли будет ждать его на площадке рядом с качелями.

Хоть он и Дадли в разных группах подготовительного класса, Гарри не расстроен. Он знает, что Дадли будет его ждать, сидя на качели, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд. Он всегда так делает, когда обед заканчивается.

Гарри рад, ведь Дадли был едва ли не единственным, кто поддержал его, когда он случайно, — честно-честно! — наступил на подол платья миссис Мэттьюз. Потому что как только это произошло, она подняла на уши всех. По её словам, он, даже когда вырастет, никогда не сможет расплатиться с ней.

Гарри фыркнул. Ему показалось смешным такое заявление. Ведь его можно залатать, отнести в ателье к портному, в конце концов! Он знал это, потому что тётя Петунья однажды пришивала им с Дадли вырванные из петель пуговицы или заштопывала дырки штанов на коленках. Тогда они лазали на забор. Что поделать, когда забор был таким большим, ярким и на нём сидел кот со странной окраской. А может это была кошка?..

В тот вечер они были абсолютно счастливы, у них получилось взобраться на забор, правда Дадли долго хныкал, что поцарапал коленку, а кот сбежал.

— Это ты во всем виноват! — обиженно заявил Дадли, вертясь на месте, пока тётя Петунья замазывала ссадину зелёнкой, а затем приклеивала пластырь.

— Я? — Гарри удивлённо захлопал глазами, чувствуя, что их начинает щипать.

Тётя Петунья засуетилась.

— Ну-ну-ну, хватит, — она погладила Гарри по голове, а затем повернулась к Дадли. — Ты тоже туда полез, и заметь, на тебе намного меньше царапин, чем на Гарри.

Дадли надулся.

— Может и меньше, — пробормотал он, угрюмо смотря себе под ноги и шмыгая носом. — Но зато у меня кровь, а у него — нет!

Тётя Петунья не нашлась, что сказать.

У Дадли начиналась истерика, и на помощь тёте Петунье пришёл дядя Вернон.

— Зато у тебя будет боевой шрам, как у всех настоящих мужчин, сынок.

— Правда? — казалось, это воодушевило Дадли.

Дядя Вернон кивнул. Дадли улыбнулся и как ни в чем не бывало вскочил с табуретки, на которой сидел.

— Тогда вперёд! — прокричал он и уже было собрался снова вырваться на улицу, но тётя Петунья усадила его обратно.

— Никуда ты не пойдёшь пока не поешь, — хмуро заметила она.

— Но мама... — запротестовал Дадли.

— Ничего не хочу слышать. Марш мыть руки, а я пока посмотрю на ссадины Гарри.

— Мам, — попробовал ещё раз Дадли.

— Не ты ли говорил, что у тебя болит коленка и ты не можешь ходить? — пожурила его тетя Петунья.

Щеки Дадли тут же стали малиновыми, а кончики ушей покраснели, так что он поспешил ретироваться в ванну.

Дядя Вернон усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал, Гарри лишь видел, как на его лбу залегла складка, и он помрачнел.

— Всё в порядке, дядя Вернон? — встревоженно спросил он.

— Да, — рассеяно ответил дядя Вернон, о чём-то напряжённо думая. Он всегда начинал чесать запястье, когда нервничал.

— Не обращай внимания, дорогой, — ласково успокоила Гарри тётя Петунья. — Ты же знаешь Дадли, он такой выдумщик.

— Далеко пойдёт, — гордо заметил дядя Вернон.

Тётя Петунья утвердительно кивнула.

— Как и ты, — она погладила Гарри по щеке. — Иди мой руки, будем ужинать. И посмотри, как там Дадли, что-то он задержался.

— Да, тётя Петунья, — с радостью вскакивая со стула, на котором чувствовал себя неуютно. Особенно после того, как дядя Вернон сказал о шраме. У него он тоже был. Прямо на лбу, но он им не гордился.

Когда он получил этот шрам его мама с папой погибли. В автокатастрофе.

Никто не любил говорить об этом, даже сам Гарри, хотя ему хотелось узнать побольше.

Гарри всегда казалось, что дядя Вернон его не любит. Он никогда не хвалил его и это было обидно, но Гарри молчал. В конце концов, он всего лишь племянник. И то, даже не родной.

В тот вечер они с Дадли договорились, что, чтобы ни случилось, они всегда будут честны с друг другом, как настоящие друзья. И Гарри казалось, что он самый счастливый ребёнок на земле.

Дадли увидел его со стороны качелей сразу же и тут же широко улыбнулся.

— Гарри! — кажется, даже несмотря на испорченное миссис Мэттьюз настроение, ничего не могло испортить радость при виде лучшего друга.

— Тебе досталось, да?

Гарри понуро опустил голову.

— Я не хотел, ты же знаешь. Я даже извинился! Но кажется она меня не слышала. Все двадцать минут, что я стоял перед ней во время обеденного перерыва. Мне никогда не было так стыдно. Что скажет тётя Петунья?

— Не переживай, мама всё уладит.

Гарри несмело улыбнулся.

— Правда? — в его голосе было столько надежды, что Дадли рассмеялся.

— Ты же знаешь маму.

Дадли оказался прав. Тетя Петунья всё уладила. Почти сразу. И Гарри почувствовал себя легким словно пушинка.

Он крепко-крепко обнял её, тихо шепча: «Спасибо». Тётя улыбалась.

Он был счастлив.

На следующий день Дадли как и всегда ждал его возле качелей.

Но что-то было не так.

— Дадли?..

— Мама любит тебя больше, чем меня, — вдруг заявил Дадли.

— Что? — Гарри был сбит с толку. Сегодня утром всё было хорошо. — О чём ты говоришь?

— Я слышал как сегодня она говорила с папой.

— Ну и что? Они же каждый день разговаривают. Как и мы с тобой.

— Да! Но ты не понимаешь… Она причитала о том, что тебе не хватает родительской заботы и папа должен быть с тобой помягче. И что на твой день рождения мы поедем в Лондон и… Мы никогда не ездили в Лондон на мой день рождения! А я старше тебя и… это всё ты! Мама любит тебя больше, чем меня, — кажется у Дадли началась истерика. — Я тебя ненавижу! Ты мне больше не друг! Правильно Пирс говорит, что ты странный… Ты постоянно куда-то исчезаешь. А помнишь тот день, когда Задавака Тэд подошёл к нам? Куда ты подевался? Ты сбежал как последний трус, оставив меня один на один с ним. Он ведь ударил меня тогда, когда я пытался тебя защитить. И знаешь, что самое ужасное? Мама защищает тебя. Тебя, какого-то племянника, а не… меня, собственного сына.

— Дадли, я… — Гарри пытался сдержать слёзы, которые уже текли по щекам. Это было больно. Кажется, тот собрался свалить на него всё разом. Все обиды, которые сам Гарри никогда не сможет вспомнить или объяснить. Он никуда не хотел убегать. Оно само.

— Убирайся! — на его крик сбежались дети, а затем учителя, но последней каплей стал удар Дадли кулаком в челюсть.

Гарри зажмурился.

А когда снова открыл глаза, Дадли уже лежал на земле без сознания.

Гарри испугался не на шутку, он тут же подбежал к нему, но его оттолкнули и единственным правильным решением было сбежать. Ему хотелось спрятаться, а он словно заведённый повторял: «Прости-прости-прости», но Дадли его не слышал.

В тот же вечер он слышал, как ссорились дядя Вернон и тётя Петунья. Слышал, как тот кричал: «Я предупреждал», и «Он опасен», и «Ты видела, что он сделал, Петунья? У Дадли сотрясение, и он в больнице! А что будет, когда он станет старше?» Он говорил что-то ещё, но Гарри спрятался в чулане, зная, что никто его здесь искать не будет, и закрыл уши руками. Желая ничего этого не слышать.

Он не виноват! Это случайность!

Он словно во сне слышал, как тётя Петунья плакала и просила прощения и что-то говорила о том, что «так будет лучше».

На следующие утро он проснулся в кровати в их общей с Дадли комнате. И тут же вспомнил знакомый запах лаванды и тёплые руки, которые подхватили его и донесли до кровати.

Ему казалось, что всё обошлось.

Но кажется доводы дяди Вернона были убедительными. Тетя Петунья начала его сторониться, а спустя пару дней вернулся и Дадли. И тот выглядел таким самодовольным от внимания матери, что Гарри хотелось плакать.

С этого дня Дадли больше не ждал его во время обеда на качелях. Дети начали сторониться его ещё больше, а тётя Петунья перестала быть к нему внимательной, словно он в мгновение перестал существовать.

Гарри остался один.


End file.
